falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Frontier War
The '''Froniter War '''was a conflict between several Irish nation states and the tribal conglomerate known as the Celts. Beginning in 2267 after the New Republic of Ireland expanded into Celt territory, the war has quickly become the deadliest conflict in the British Isles since the Great War. The conflict was split into three primary campaigns: Communist Campaign, Southeastern Campaign, and the Northeastern Campaign. The Frontier War was a war of conquest and expansion for the Celts as they sought to purge all of Ireland of technology and pre-war civilization as they viewed it as unholy and wanted a pre-industrial pagan Ireland. To do this, the Celts invaded and layed siege to towns and cities all across Ireland waged a war on all fronts. Despite mostly early successes, the Celts were ultimately spread too thin, pushed back, and eventually defeated and exiled from Ireland after the war's end in 2281. Prelude to War After the conclusion of the Anglo-Scottish War and annexation of the Isle of Man in 2202, New Ireland took the opportunity of peaceful expansion and began to dispatch settlers into the uncharted western territories. Trying not to overstretch their grasp on the territory, the Republic took a slower, more cautious approach to settling the frontier. By 2060, it had expanded as decently far west, approaching the eastern-most border of former County Galway. Meanwhile, the majority of the largely unexplored northwestern region of the island was inhabited by nomadic tribes of hunter-gatherers, some of which had even come into contact with the "civilized tribes" in the east. In the 2220s, an opportunistic war chief by the name of Cethern Éimhín Mac Morris, native to former County Sligo, began to attempt to unite the tribes, eventually gaining enough support with his anti-old world rhetoric to declare himself Priomhalt of the Celtic tribes. Any major tribes that resisted were soon either defeated or forcefully absorbed in the Celtic conglomerate. When Cethern died in 2262, his son, Flaithrí Éimhín Mac Morris, took control of the tribes. Much more zealous and lustful than his father, Flaithrí called for mass expansion to the southeast, reaching former County Tipperary by 2266. The Independent State of Ulster had observed its tribal neighbors, and was sure to make a nonagression pact with Cethern to avoid hostilities with the tribal conglomerate during the 2250s. Nonetheless, there was a noticeable increase in militarization in Ulster as fears of the Celts rose. Notably, Ulster neglected to inform its Republican neighbors about news of the new conglomerate. The Irish Communist Party, only just managing to recover, has noticed increased activity from across the waters in Port Marx, but for the most part was far too busy trying to rebuild itself after the Republican-Communist War. The communist territories in the southwest, far from the Celtic territories, new little of the tension in the north, Beginning of War The Frontier War began in late 2267 when a large army of Celtic warriors layed siege to County Offaly in New Ireland and Ballyshannon in Ulster. The Siege of County Offaly saw the Celtic warriors by the thousands attack and lay siege to the county forcing the New Irish forces to hold the line in a desperate move to protect their holdings. Despite their best efforts however, the New Irish forces were not as mobilized and were soon forced to retreat back to Síochánta as the Celtic armies marched forward. In Ulster, Celtic warriors also began attacking the city of Ballyshannon in what would become the Battle of Ballyshannon, the Northern Irish held their ground and pushed back the Celtic forces, but knew that the threat was just beginning. The Celts had effectively declared war on all of Ireland and all major factions responded by mobilizing their amred forces with Ulster's news agencies reporting on how the war has begun and all citizens were told to contribute to the war effort and to defend the homeland. Since the 22nd Century, Ireland found itself split apart and divided amongst various factions with the Celts being the largest in the entire Irish Remnants. The Celts bordered every major faction and their overall nature made them quick to antagonize and easy to conflict with. As a results, only small parties traveled through their lands and the Celts acted as a buffer between the major factions who all had tensions with each other. As the war began and the armies of Ireland mobilized, the war got attention from across the sea in the British mainland where agents and other spies of the Kingdom of England came back with reports of a war between the Irish factions caused by the Celts. While the English were opposed to the Pagan beliefs of the Celts, they viewed them as a convenient ally and sent arms and other supplies to the Celts as a means of weakening the New Republic of Ireland and to buy enough time to rebuild and take back the Isle of Man. Communist Campaign The Irish Communist Party was initially skeptical of going to war with the Celts as the party was only now able to recover from their previous war with New Ireland and thought that New Ireland would handle the Celtic threat instead. As the war progressed however, this act of neutrality would soon fade away as the Celts began attacking Communist settlements and were threatening the Communist territories entirely by 2270. Seeking to end the threat once and for all, the Irish People's Liberation Army was mobilized and began marching towards war with the Celts. The first major battle was the Battle of Kenmare where Celtic forces attacked the Communist city, but were pushed back by both local militias and the Red Army. This would not be the end however as the Celts attempted various offensives into the Communist territories, but failed as the Irish Red Army was prepared for another war and also knew of the threat they pused and was thus able to properly deal with the Celts in a conflict with them. Southeastern Campaign Northeastern Campaign The Celtic Armies had attacked the city fo Ballyshannon in Ulster alongside the New Republic of Ireland to instigate the Frontier War. While the Northern Irish held their ground, this began the Northeastern Campaign as Celtic armies would attack the Irish northeast, or southeast in Ulster, which was left releatively weak and exposed in comparison to other border checkpoints in Ulster as troops were diverted from the parts of the eastern border to engage Celtic armies in the west. Aftermath and Effects The Frontier War went down as one of the most devestating and destructive conflicts in all of Ireland since the Great War. Many of the towns and cities that were spared from the nuclear holocaust found themselves attacked and destroyed by the warring factions and many crop fields and homes were burned down and destroyed in scorched earth policies by retreating armies. Much of the landscape was torn apart by bombing runs, which lead to the death of many crop fields as well leading to food shortages across all of Ireland. After the war's end, the victorious factions siezed control over the former Celtic lands and divided them amongst themselves greatly expanding their territory and influence across the region. The Communist Party had taken full advantage of their new territorial gains to establish the Irish People's Republic in the months after the war's end as their own nation and got into conflict with the New Republic of Ireland over territorial disputes. In order to avoid another conflict, the Irish Provisional Council was established and had the leaders of the three major powers meet to decide the fate of Ireland after the war and to settle disputes to avoid war. One of the first decisions was with the remaining Celts who surrendered at the end of the war. The surviving Celts were to be sent into exile to the Faore Islands far north of Scotland and were to be exiled from Ireland completely. The Celts complied and were shipped off to the island by the end of 2281. The exile of the Celts officially ended the Frontier War, but the legacy still lingered with widespread damage and destruction being spread across all of Ireland. To make matters worse, it was discovered that the Celts recieved weapons and supplies from the Kingdom of England which outraged all of the Irish states, including Ulster. In the following months, New Ireland gained new allies in both Ireland and the British mainland to form the Gaelic Coalition and by spring of 2282, launched an invasion of England starting the War in Britain. The war saw all of the Irish states, except the Communists, invade the English mainland against both England and its allies in New Britain and Canterbury leading to the start of a new war. The conflict became instant trouble for the Irish troops as they were not exposed to the post-war landscape that scared the rest of the world and were spoiled by the pre-war state of Ireland making the conflict very troubling for most of the coalition forces, but they persisted nonetheless. The Irish Communist Party however, continued to fight with New Ireland in the council over their lack of recognition of the Irish People's Republic and financed communist militias and groups across the English mainland, who were hostile to both the Gaelic Coalition and the Royalist Union. Gallery 5c9b8b6851420e17a3411628f1343544.jpg|Army Rangers on patrol in Offaly during the siege in 2268 Battle of Warsaw 1944.jpg|A Republican machine gun crew fires on Celtic warriors in County Offaly in 2268 Troubles battle.jpeg|A Northern Irish soldier fighting during the Battle of Ballyshannon in 2268 Category:Wars Category:Events